masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SSV Normandy
is the command center the tail wing like thing on the back and if it is how do people get up to it and where's the storage (the garage dosn't count)--Garyclementspunji 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) EDIT: sorry I didn't relize that was the command center so I'm have a new question between the cockpit and the command center what is that (it has all the monitors)--Garyclementspunji 06:13, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, when Admiral Mikhailovich is ranting at you, he says "having the commander aft of everyone else is inefficient, what if or she needs to consult with the operators towards the bow?" So I'm not sure that area has a particular name: I don't think it's named on the map, either. It's just a forward compartment with monitors in. 'Ops compartment' would do, I suppose. -- Tullis 10:06, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't that the CIC and Joker's little hideout (where are his crutches hidden, anyway?) is the bridge? Oh, and behind the CIC is clearly Astrometrics. :P --Thejadefalcon 14:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning SSV Normandy Bridge Actually the part of the ship that is used to pilot the vessel is the Cock-Pit which is in itself apart of the Bridge as a whole. The Command Center is the aft portion of the Bridge where the CIC is. The Command Center is where, understandably, the Commander of the Ship resides and thus is the Commanders Center on the Bridge (Often spoke as a "Command Center".) The Tower on top of the Normandy is most likely the Conning Tower which serves as a Radio Tower for Communications and such. The Bridge is just a general name for all the parts and compartments aboard the Normandy where controlling the Ship takes place. Speaking of which, what does CIC Stand for? Command-in-Control? Command Interface Center? Mandalore the Supreme 23:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the 'tower' at the back of the Normandy is actually her tailfin. If you're piloting a ship in an atmospheric environment, you need a tailfin for balance or you can't keep the ship from rolling. But there's no reason why it couldn't have comm equipment in it too. And I always thought CIC stood for something like Command Information Centre, because the galaxy map and info are there. Who knows. Might be in the Codex somewhere. --Tullis 06:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I think Tuilis may be right, considering the Normandy is about the size of say, a Corellian Corvette, the fin at the back is not large enough to actually be able to hourse anything other than a fin and sensor equiptment. There does appear to be an aerial poking out of the fin as well. NecrontyrXV 08:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :To answer Mandalore's question, CIC is a military acronym for Combat Information Center. SpartHawg948 02:14, 18 September 2008 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_Information_Center The SR-1 designation What does SR-1 stand for? Series 1? Scout/Recon Model 1?--MasterChief117 19:18 20 August 2008 (UTC) Close. Stealth Reconaissance ship #1. The model used was the US Navy, where the USS Arleigh Burke is registered as "DDG 51," or the 51st guided missile destroyer built. --Stormwaltz 17:42, 21 August 2008 (UTC) That also relates to the SR-71 'Blackbird' which was a high altitude 'stealth reconnaissance' aircraft used by the US during the cold war. The "SR" in SR-71 actually stands for "Strategic Reconnaissance." From Non-Standard DoD Aircraft Designations. This could equally apply to the SR-1 designation for the Normandy. However, there have been posts on the Bioware Mass Effect Community forums to the effect that the "Devs have stated it to be Stealth Recon One." However, there were no references to substantiate this, nor was there confirmation by any Bioware employee on any of the threads I read. --- Andaryn 18:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :...actually the post a couple of lines above yours is from Stormwaltz, a former BioWare writer who worked on Mass Effect. Therefore, SR-1 is dev confirmed as Stealth Reconnaissance 1. --Tullis 18:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Crew: Listing I'm glad someone did a crew listing, but is the phrase 'Crew Complimentary' correct or does anyone think it'd be better as 'Crew Compliment'? I'm not sure. I change it to "Crew." Complement means "the full number of officers and crew required on a ship" (Dictionary.com). "Crew Complement" is effectively saying "Crew Crew," and it's not positive that the listed characters were the entirety of the crew. All that appear at once, yes, but due to 360 memory budget, that was the maximum number that could be shown at once. -- Stormwaltz 19:01, 1 November 2008 (UTC) As regards the number of shown crew - the Normandy is only a Frigate, it's not unusual for a ship that size to have so few crew, it's not afterall a very big ship. Also, the number of sleeper pods in the Quarters deck would indicate that not many people were present on board. Those that are shown seem to fill most expected roles aboard the ship. It's also worth noting that the addition of stealth systems to SR-1 also probably reduced the size of the available life support, and the heatsinks probably reduce the effectiveness of what's there during long operations, and thus crew capacity. Also I added Ashley to the crew list. - she was after all added to the crew by Capt. Anderson after Eden Prime. Only thing is I don't know the official Naval term for her role. I'd think it was 'chief munutions officer' or something of that ilk but naval role and rank are not my specialist subject.--LeathamGrant 02:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Considerations :I think the sleeper pods are a mistake by BioWare. This is what I said in a comment to one person who asked me to beta read her Mass Effect fanfiction. :"Okay, I’ve had a brief flick through the first Mass Effect book (Revelation). It claims that the captain of the ship is generally the only one with quarters. Even VIPs have to suffer sleep pods unless the captain gives up their bed. I’ve thought about it carefully and, unless I missed something in my conclusions, in my opinion, that’s total rubbish. Sleep pods are totally unfeasible (disregarding the fact that they were vertical (though I presume they could flick to horizontal at the touch of a button) and that the average human needs to roll over a lot in their sleep). The crew would have nowhere to put their things (the Normandy not even seeming to have lockers for most of the crew, though that’s just due to the limitations of game format, like the shape of the Guild in Fable, which I correct to a more feasible shape in my fics) and that would get on their nerves and lower morale. Given the stuff Alliance crews run into on a constant basis, they’d need photographs of husbands or wives or whatever in order to keep going. So what I’m going to say in my fic, and what I suggest you follow, though you don’t have to, is that Alliance ships have quarters and bunks for all crew, though they generally fit four or more into a single room depending on the ship. The only exception would be the smallest ships of the fleet, where perhaps sleep pods would be accepted as long as there were spaces to place personal items to prevent the lower ranking crew from going psycho in deep space. Possibly rules for alcohol would be slightly less restricted among the kinder captains to allow the crew a drink when off-duty to drown their sorrows in. The officers always get their own quarters, without exception. The Normandy, while I think classes as a frigate, contains enough quarters for every crew member if they are grouped (and, if he’s general crew, a single one for Joker due to his disease, but I think he’s an officer), the officers on their own and a few more for guests (Wrex needs his own, due to krogan territorialism). You could possibly blame this on the turians (their ship sleeping arrangements weren’t mentioned in the Codex), but they are an entirely separate issue and, depending on how much detailed you’re making this fic, could potentially require a small infodump about them in your fic (I don’t think it’ll be necessary, but it’d be nice one day for us nitpickers :P)." :It's possible I'm merely missing something, but I'm still sticking to that rule. --Thejadefalcon 13:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::You might want to check out how people manage on submarines, as the Normandy is based on submarine technology and crew culture. Submariners don't have personal space; they learn to manage without it or they get weeded out. I get the need for personal stuff (that did occur to me when I saw the sleeper pods) but the crewmen have lockers elsewhere on the ship to keep their things in. ::Also, alcohol is a no-no on submarines, not because the captain's a meanie, but for safety reasons. Drunk crewmen fight and make mistakes, and stored alcohol is dangerous in the event of accidents. That doesn't mean that crewmen won't drink (because that's utterly impossible :) ) but it needs to be strongly discouraged. --Tullis 14:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but this is teh FutUre, right? :P I mean, would you really want people to go buggo in deep space? The crew don't seem to have any lockers (though, as I said, that could be limitations of game format). And the sleeping pods are in the mess hall? Really? *shakes head in amusement* As for the alcohol, I wasn't thinking of getting drunk, merely a little tipple every now and then. Unless their metabolism is dreadful, it wouldn't affect them too much, would it? And what accidents could occur in space? If the compartment is breached, alcohol exploding will be the least of your problems. --Thejadefalcon 14:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Your metabolism changes greatly in space so it's not unreasonable that alcohol would affect it unpredictably. The squad has lockers so presumably the rest of the crew does somewhere (if only somewhere to keep their socks or whatever. :) ) Submariners and presumably starship crews are selected for their ability to get along and work under pressure and away from home for months at a time. If they can't cope they won't be there. ::::"What accidents could occur in space"?? The Apollo 13 mission nearly ended in disaster because of a single spark. A starship has stored oxygen, fuel and propellant which are dangerous at the best of times, even when the ship doesn't have storage sinks full of emissions! And the Normandy has munitions on board. However well-trained people are, accidents happen and a frigate's hull (see ME:R) is not that robust. --Tullis 14:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Is the metabolism comment using our puny technology or a-grav? And every now and then someone's going to snap? Ever watched K-19? And yeah, Apollo 13... what happened? *has got to watch the movie at some point* The only accidents I can see happening in teh FutUre sort of cancel out the alcohol factor. Then again, I'm tired, so what do I know? --Thejadefalcon 14:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::In the Apollo 13 space mission, a faulty piece of hardware caused a tiny spark in an oxygen tank. The resulting explosion blew off a large part of the module and vented oxygen into space. Heck, even the giant LHC failed because of a single badly-soldered connection. It's impossible to predict this stuff... that's why they're called accidents, I suppose. --Tullis 14:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh, well. Like I said, the ship was co-designed by turians and their ship design is radically different according to Admiral Whinesabouteverythingwhycan'tIshoothimintheleg. Maybe their quarters are different as well? I mean, Joker would not be able to use the sleeping pods that well. --Thejadefalcon 07:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't forget the ship is a stealth recon vessel. It probably wasn't made to house crewmembers for long periods of time like a dreadnaught would be 12:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Surely, as a stealth ship, it would be built for the crew living there for ages. If on a recon mission, they'd be stuck on the ship for days at least. Also, the crew of the Normandy doesn't change, throwing that idea out of the window. --Thejadefalcon 09:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's fairly obvious to me that there is a lot we're not seeing...the mess has a table, but no food or food prep area. So I have to assume there are a lot of things that were left out to save bytes. --My own me 12:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Exactly what I said (or meant to say as I can't remember if I actually did). Games have restrictions in what they can show and therefore may require some mild editing to be truly realistic if they are transferred to book or film format. -- 12:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I just assumed they were “cryo” sleep pods like in the Halo universe. Also, people would have no problem sleeping at a slight vertical angle. If you look the pods are not at 90-degree angles from the deck. They are more like 85 or 80 degrees from the deck Gundam94 14:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Numbers I added Jenkins to the crew list also, as he was part of the crew at the time of the Normandy's maiden voyage. I just stuck him down as a Marine. One thing that occured to me is wether adding Jenkins/Ashley to the crew list reduces the number of 'additional' Marines to 3? I'm wracking my brains as to where the 'extra' marines were stood on the Normandy. I know 1 guarded each door to the lower deck (2). Was there 1 guarding the comm room? I know there are 2 personnel in the mess room sat at the table - are they marines? Just thinking my way around also doesn't Adams count as one of the 3 engineering crew? Also I think there is 1 personnel member stood at the Nav consoles with Pressly, I forget. --LeathamGrant 13:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *If Renegaded up, Kaiden makes (pre-Ilos) a reference to the ship being crewed by 25 mutineers. Not counting the four aliens. Not counting Jenkins, Ashley and Anderson, it's exactly 25. Works for me - Skarmory The PG 00:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I'm just curious, but why is it necessary to specify the number of female crew members? --VoodooV 04:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :That is an excellent question. SpartHawg948 11:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Normandy Armament Not on the main article, is there any info out there in the ether? She fires either a rail-gun or missle against Sovereign, was just wondering what else she had. RabidStoat 14:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :According to the Codex, most frigates have a GARDIAN defence system but the Normandy hasn't had a chance to really use hers. Maeko Matsuo mentions the Normandy has several gun turrets, and we know she has ablative armour. Apart from that, I think the Normandy is stripped down for stealth and reconnaissance missions, she's not really designed to go toe-to-toe with the enemy. --Tullis 14:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::"Behind the scenes," the artists actually forgot to put any guns on it at all! :P Stormwaltz 17:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that did occur to me when talking to Captain Matsuo -- :::Matsuo: "I can count gun turrets as well as anyone else." :::Me: "Really? You can? Could you... point out a few for me there?" --Tullis 17:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's probably a Javelin thingy. --Thejadefalcon 09:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Private Fredericks Is he really a member of the Normandy crew? I don't remember him ever being confirmed as a crew member. --Thejadefalcon 14:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, considering that Alenko refers to him by name, I'd assume he's part of the marine detail on the Normandy. However, I'm not aware if it's ever been confirmed, it was just my initial reaction.--Effectofthemassvariety Diane Michelle I don't think Diane Michelle voices the Normandy V.I. (in regular ME or in BDtS) or the character creation narrator. I think it's Belinda Cornish who voices the character creation sequence and the Normandy V.I. in BDtS. Not sure about the non-BDtS Normandy V.I., but it doesn't sound like Michelle. :Any citations? --Thejadefalcon 09:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Check the Bring Down the Sky credits... ::Belinda Cornish is listed as “Female Computer” and “Additional Voices” (-Cornish also voiced Dr. C. Hymes in BDtS). The only female-voiced computer in BDtS is the Normandy’s V.I., so I don’t see what else the credits could be referring to. Non-citation-wise, Cornish was born in England and has a very distinct voice. It’s her in BDtS and the character creation part, but the non-DLC “X.O. Pressly has the deck” V.I. voice isn’t her (Jennifer Hale maybe?)--Morlan 21:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::She's credited as "Computer" on IMDB, but that's not irrefutable proof. If it's a different actress, just change the article. :) --Tullis 12:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think Diane Michelle voices another computer program/V.I. in ME (Mira).--Morlan 21:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Section For the Mass Effect 2 section of this article, you said that in the pre-E3 trailer, they showed Shepherd running past what appears to be an explosion on the habitation deck. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! The trailer shows Shepherd running around on a DESTROYED Normandy with its top blown off. You guys kinda left out that crucial detail. If you're going to make a section talking about spoilers from ME2, put the important details in there. Shepherd isn't running past an explosion, he's running around on a DESTROYED Normandy. :In addition to seeing the destruction to the ops compartment, there is indeed an explosion on the hab deck near the stairs, so the article is technically accurate. If you want to edit the article for accuracy, feel free to do so. That's what the wiki is for. : ) --Tullis 00:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Just pointing out: The trailer also shows an external side of the Normandy firing off escape pods. I'd expect this to be part of a "Serenity" style crash landing. :Now don't jump to conclusions. It could also be part of an Endar Spire type "ships about to blow up" sequence like in the beginning of KOTOR. I mean, they are both Bioware games, so there would be precedent for it. SpartHawg948 23:55, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :With the release of the enemies of mass effect 2 trailer and also watching the the E3 trailer, i believe that it is the collectors who destroy the normandy Mrspectre 01:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Redundant ME2 section The section for ME2 just repeats information that can be found on one (or more) of the primary ME2 articles (didn't check the Normandy SR-2 article lately, but I assume that most of the content is mentioned there), it also have nothing to do with the SSV Normandy. Shouldn't this section be removed (or at least cut-down)? --silverstrike 00:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Crew Concerns' Is there a reason why the crew names found on the Normandy Crash Site mission aren't in the article anymore? It is absolutely clear that they are all crew members and they have names. Shouldn't they at least be mentioned in the manifest on this page?Rayfire 17:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :They were removed about four months ago, and there are a few reasons, they are listed on the Normandy Crash Site page, and putting it here would just be a repeat of information. Also the date was wrong, 2283 was off by 100 years. We don't need a second list here as it would just be a repeat of information. Lancer1289 17:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) New Trivia I can’t remember wear I read this, but I think it is relevant. One of the developers at Bioware said that they didn’t realize that they forgot to put visable weapons on the Normandy (on the hull of the ship) until the game had already shipped. If I find the source Ill edit this message. Gundam94 14:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :See the above section on 'Normandy Armament' by Stormwaltz. --Tullis 15:16, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, thats my bad, I didnt even see that. My computer at work sucks. 15:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I thought it looked bigger on the inside then the outside because the player is far away from itDerekproxy Possible Redesign Unconfirmed redesign of the Normandy, the name is blurred, but due to the extent of the damage, this appears to be what the SSV Normandy now looks like. Personally do not like it. -- Delta Team Curt Okay so this ship is the SR2 NORMANDY... I think that the SR1 Normandy is destroyed during the beggining (see the E3 Trailer) of the game and this new ship is then used by Shepard... I think we should rename this page "SR1 Normandy" and make a new one named "SR2 Normandy" If you want an in-game look of this new ship, it's herehttp://image.jeuxvideo.com/images/p3/m/a/mass-effect-2-playstation-3-ps3-010.jpg She seems really bigger than the first Normandy, may be a cruiser-class ? And by the way, sorry for my possible grammar mistakes, i'm french :) --''Mobius'' :Removed link to Mobius to remove from --silverstrike 03:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :If true, that's likely what we'll eventually do, but not until the game comes out. : ) --Tullis 18:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Do we have a source to back up the SR-2 Normandy claim? B/c I see the SR-2, but don't see the Normandy. For all we know this could be the SSV Gallipoli, or Khafji, or something like that. (Also just wanna point out that if this is a cruiser-class vessel, it is unlikely to be the Normandy, as the SA names frigates after battles, cruisers after cities). SpartHawg948 06:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Here are some pics. of the new improved Normandy after the destruction of the SR1, clearly showing the new back end. Viper9090 02:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Acronyms? Where did the acronyms after some of the names come from? Some are pretty straightforward (CO = Commanding Officer, XO = Executive Officer, CMO = Chief Medical Officer), but I've never seen CHENG used as a military acronym, unless it's some navy thing I'm not familiar with. This and the entry for Ashely make me think this may be speculative. Ashley's is "Possibly Munitions Officer". Possibly? Also, as Chief Williams is an NCO, not an officer, pretty sure she isn't the Munitions Officer. She may be the munitions Noncom, or Superintendent, or Supervisor or something like that, but it's pretty hard to be an officer when you aren't commissioned! :P SpartHawg948 11:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, CHENG is a USN term. A quick Wikipedia link. Ashley never had strict a role defined. Kaidan was head of the ground detail, and when she came aboard she became the most senior noncom. Stormwaltz 16:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Neat! Learn something new every day! As for Ashley, if no role was defined, we should leave it blank, instead of saying "possibly" whatever, and we definitely shouldn't ascribe positions to her that she is militarily unable to hold! :) SpartHawg948 21:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Mass Accelerator Power? So, where is it stated that the Normandy's Mass Accelerator can punch through an unshielded advanced dreadnought? Hate to be picky, but if the reference is to the Sovereign fight, there are way too many unknowns about that scenario to use it as evidence of the Normandy's main gun's firepower, IMO. Now, if there's documentation to back it up, that's another matter entirely. SpartHawg948 21:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) There's no solid numbers, just the fight. What are the "unknowns" that would prevent the simple statement "The cannon has the power to punch through an advanced dreadnought's unshielded hull"? That's basically what happened. Tophvision 21:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well, basically, but you also have to factor in that A) It wasn't just unshielded. It was basically derelict, drifting without power. And B) It's not a dreadnought, it's a Reaper. Now I know the Codex does call Sovereign a dreadnought, but you also have to factor in that this was one of the earliest Codex entries, long before you have even heard of a Reaper, necessitating the deception on BioWare's part. We don't know what kind of structural differences there are. So, it's not that "he cannon has the power to punch through an advanced dreadnought's unshielded hull", it's that "the cannon has the power to punch through the hull of an unshielded, derelict (or I guess disabled could work) Reaper's hull". SpartHawg948 22:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: A) The status of its power has little bearing on the durability of the hull. B) Benezia refers to it as a dreadnought, and functionally it acts like a dreadnought- with the spinal cannon and all. I put it as "advanced dreadnought" to avoid spoilers in that section. Tophvision 00:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::So, the status of it's power had little bearing on the durability of the hull, eh? Sources to support that? Also bear in mind that I wasn't referring exclusively to the hull when I mentioned the fact that it was disabled. There are many things that could factor into resistance to a penetrating shot other than just the hull, after all. SpartHawg948 00:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::: I think you would need a source to prove otherwise. The armor of a modern aircraft carrier doesn't depend on power from its nuclear reactor. When steel doesn't have an electric current running through it you still break your fingers if you try punching it. The durability of a ship's hull doesn't depend on the operation of its systems. Tophvision 00:43, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not stating definitively that the lack of power makes a huge difference in the characteristics of Sovereign with regards to ballistics, just that it should be included, as there is a difference, militarily speaking, between a vessel whose primary defenses are down, and a disabled vessel. A big difference. And no, the armor of an aircraft carrier doesn't depend on power from it's reactor. However, as I stated, I wasn't just talking armor. A bullet will have much less penetration on an aircraft, for example, if it hits a hydraulic line when the aircraft has power, than it would hitting the same spot on a powerless plane. And while it hasn't been demonstrated here, the perfectionist in me would like to point out that there is SciFi precedent for ships armor performing differently w/ or w/out power. Look at the Enterprise from the series of the same name, with it's polarization of hull plating for combat. Regardless, militarily speaking, power vs no power most certainly is a factor, and should be acknowledged as such. SpartHawg948 00:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I acknowledged that the shields were down, and that's the only such defense known for Sovereign that is tied to its power. Even if the bullet hits a hydraulic line with the power down, it still has to get through the aircraft's armor first. Tophvision 00:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It does have to go through the armor first (although most planes actually aren't armored, so it would be the skin of the plane). However, hydraulic power could make the difference between the bullet penetrating, and the bullet going completely through the aircraft. Your quote wasn't about a round from the Normandy penetrating Sovereign, it was about it punching through Sovereign. So my airplane analogy would still seem to work, wouldn't it? Again, put the quote in the article, just mention that the kinetic barriers (they're barriers, not shields, remember) were down and Sovereign was disabled. When you're talking about a through-and-through shot, it's not just the armor, the bullet has to pass through everything in between, and that's where power is the factor. SpartHawg948 01:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) SR-2 I think the SR-2 information should be kept on the SR-2 page, with the ME2 section here just talking about the SR-1 and a link to the SR-2 in something like "For the ship in Mass Effect 2 see Normandy Sr-2" etc. JakePT 09:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it'd need to be worded differently, something about how there is a new SR-2 Normandy being introduced following the original's destruction, (which can feature an internal link to the article). There's gotta be some context for how the two tie in, as opposed to just, for the ME2 version see Normandy SR-2. SpartHawg948 09:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I understand that, it's just at that at this stage SR-2 info is being dumped on the SR-1 page, even though we have an SR-2 article. JakePT 10:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd noticed that as well, and you're right, it is getting a little exasperating. It's probably one of those things that isn't really going to stop any time soon though. Regardless of any notices we put anywhere, someone will not read them and then throw SR-2 stuff in here. We still get people capitalizing race names over two years after the original game came out, after all! :( SpartHawg948 10:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Just got through a discussion with EDI, and something struck me about what she said. She said that the SR-2 was built from the original schematics, right? Keyword there: original. That means the SR-1 should really have been built larger... would have worked out that the SR-2 as the same as the SR-1... but somewhere between original schematic, and 'laying the keel' if you will, the SR-1's designs changed, Funding issues, or something else. And Cerberus either by choice or not, uses the original, only with knowledge gained from watching the construction of the SR-1, as EDI described. I think either this or the SR-2 page should have some mention of this tidbit, to make it clear the SR-1 wasn't built to original design. (there are people who don't make the jump and point out the differences as inconsistencies and canon errors and such. depicted size of the SR-1 when you're outside looking at it, like the docking places on Therum and Noveria is one... apparently.) AlexMcpherson 14:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Named After... Do we have any source for the idea that the ship was named after the Battle of Normandy? There were a thousand years' worth of wars and battles fought along that coast before WW2. So, just thinking it could use some looking into. It could very well be just named after the region itself. Noble House 05:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we know for a fact it isn't named after the Normandy region of France for one specific reason. "Alliance frigates are named for great battles in human history." That is taken directly from the codex. And if you will consult pretty much any military history of the region, or military history in general, you will note there is only one battle of any significance named the Battle of Normandy, and it's the one that occurred in 1944. SpartHawg948 05:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : Also there is the SS Normandie, which was the fastest and largest ocean liner ever built at the time and it was the pride of the French Line. The ship was destroyed in WW2. 12:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure why that's relevant. As the Codex clearly states, Systems Alliance frigates (such as the SSV Normandy) are named for battles, not for ocean liners or famous ships or regions of France or whatnot. SpartHawg948 22:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually the fate of the SS Normandie was it caught fire in Manhattan Harbor. It was being repourposed by the US for use as a troop ship when a welding torch set life vests on fire. Not something you want to name a ship after. Lancer1289 23:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, technically that wasn't the fate of the SS Normandie, it was the fate of the ''USS Lafayette''. The fate of the SS Normandie was that she was seized by the United States after the fall of France and renamed USS Lafayette. Technically speaking, of course. SpartHawg948 01:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Female? The beginning of the article uses "she" to refer to the Normandy, while the SR-2's article simply refers to the SR-2 as "it". Any reason as to why this is done? 21:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Different styles of editing/writing. I'm sure the articles weren't originally written by the same user, and no one has gone back and changed it since. SpartHawg948 22:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :As a Navy man, let me make perfectly clear til time immemorial. All ships no matter the sea it travels through are universally, she. It is a tradition as old as men traveling on water.Rayfire 17:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that is not true. At least not always. Ships at sea are generally referred to as she, but there are exceptions. For example, Nazi Germany. Hitler didn't like the idea of German sailors, members of the master race, cavorting about the seas on feminine ships. So ships of the Kriegsmarine were considered masculine and were referred to as 'he'. So no, all ships are not 'universally' she. Many (including some of the most famous, such as the Bismarck and the Tirpitz) have been 'he'. SpartHawg948 18:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Fat-finger edit summary Just fat-fingered an edit and hit save page before adding a summary. So here's the long and short of it. 1) Multiple uses of Mass Effect 1. This is, of course, incorrect. There are three ME games- Mass Effect, Mass Effect Galaxy, and Mass Effect 2. There is no Mass Effect 1. 2) As for the supposed discrepancy, it really makes perfect sense. The Normandy (at the beginning of Mass Effect) was on a shakedown cruise, which is generally performed with less than the full complement. It wasn't expected to go straight from a milk run/stealth systems test into operation like it did. Additionally, we know for a fact that the Alliance 'hot-bunks' (or 'hot-racks', as I believe it's known of wikipedia), meaning that it's very likely that the Normandy normally had either two or (and this seems more likely) three times the crew seen in ME, as there'd need to be at least two shifts, although again, three is more likely. SpartHawg948 04:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :That explains the crew number for the very first mission to Eden Prime, but not for when the number is given- before the final mission to Ilos. I find it hard to believe that the Alliance would send off the first human Spectre with less than half of a full crew. However, it could be that a large amount of the crew refused to go along with the theft of the Normandy- but there's no direct evidence for that. Tophvision 04:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::However if you talk to Pressly before heading to Eden Prime he says that Normandy fully staffed, which is unusual. Just wanted to add that in. As to the crew going along, if you look around the Normandy everyone came becuase everyone was still in their place, however I agree becuase there was no direct evidence for that. Lancer1289 04:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, although there is still the subject of hot bunking. Even assuming the Normandy only has two shifts (meaning each shift would pull a 12-hour shift) as opposed to three, that's still 60 crew, or if they do have 3 shifts, 90. I know they didn't show up in game (due in large part to the rather conspicuous absence of crew accommodations, but it's a mix of common sense and canon that the people you saw weren't the only crew on the ship. SpartHawg948 04:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Very true, however I think that there were three shifts, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that is typical for naval ships, and that they didn't need a full thirty man crew for each shift. Personally I believe that it was most likely a 40-60 man crew divided into 3 shifts numbering about 15-20 for each shift. Lancer1289 04:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you bring up two good points. It is likely 3, and I can't speak for the Navy, but in the AF, our three-shift operations consisted of two full shifts (dayshift and swingshift, aka nights), and a midshift that had about 1/3 of the personnel of the other two. So, if this were the case on Alliance warships, figure about 70 crew. SpartHawg948 04:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Missing things. Did anyone noticed that there is no bathroom and kitchen on the normandy? And that there are fewer sleeping pods than crewmen? I searched the ship, but there isn't even a fridge. It's not a problem, nothing can be perfect. Just for curiosity. I did not bother try looking for those things, even then they are probably somewhere Shep can't go. Anyway they added all of that in the second game.MEffect Fan 14:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :And you shouldn't try to look for it. To me the SSV Normandy seems like a submarine, where every single square inch of space is utalized in some role. Often, submarines hide fridges and freezers, so it like the kitchen, may have just not been included or just in a place you can't access. Or they retract into the walls and/or floor, who knows. :As to the pods, remember that the Normandy used a hot bunking system, so eight pods was probably enough for the whole crew, given shift rotations. Since we don't know how many shifts they had, we can't say for certain. They might have three shifts, like most of the US military, or even four shifts like Starfleet ships in Star Trek. Lancer1289 16:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : :That submarine idea is good. the Normandy realy likes a submarine. Anyway, there is a door like thing behind the sleep pods. There can be an area where shepard can't go, so there can be anything behind it. Thanks for the answers. About the Size How long, tall and wide the Normandy was? I welcome speculations too but i would like some real data about it. :Well if you'd like real data, you're barking up the wrong tree. If we had it, it would be in the article. I mean, we don't even really have any comparative data, other than that we know it's slightly over half the size of the Normandy SR-2. If you want data like that, best talk to BioWare. I wouldn't even want to make a speculative guess, especially seeing as it has been stated that (like many ships in these sorts of games) the inside area is actually too large to fit inside the frame depicted in cutscenes. SpartHawg948 17:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah the bigger indoor place then ship is a little funny. Sadly I don't know how to contact bioware. But I bet you would have asked it if you could. thanks anyway. Launched from Arcturus at beginning of ME1??? Why does this article state that Normandy launched from Arcturus at the start of ME1? It seems pretty clear that the ship is leaving the Solar System as it flies past Neptune then into what is presumably the mass effect relay orbiting Pluto from the opening cut scene. Is there a source for this? I am going to change this if not. 16:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Becuase Joker says the Arcturas Prime relay, not the Charon Relay, which is the one in Sol. We have never seen the Arcturus system in game so we don't know what gas giants are there. A lot of gas giannt look alike so saying that they are planets in Sol by visual comparison alone, isn't support, it is speulation. Again because we have never seen the Arcturus system in game, we don't know what is there. Also we don't italizie ship names, and what is ME1? Lancer1289 16:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum: It has been mentioned somewhere that Arcturus is the Alliance's primary shipyard, and as far as we know, there are no shipyards in Sol. Extremely unlikely given that is humanity's home system, but we have no evidence that there is, or as least that I can recall off hand. Lancer1289 16:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I htought that it was called the arcturus prime relay because arcturus was the first system traveled to. Am i missing something here, i am pretty sure they had launcehd from earth, we have to check on this, we must find canonical proof that it is arcturus. I have continually maintained that arcturus is in name only . . . . aaaaaahhhh, i cant beleive that there is a potential continuity error so early in the game that i never noticed. WELL, ima gonna go dissect that scene pixel by pixel, aswell as teh two hours after that scene. ralok 16:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Except the relay in Sol is the Charon Relay, not the Arcturus Prime relay. That has been established somewhere, again I forget where, but again visual comparisons on planets, especially gas giants aren't enough. A lot of gas giants look alike in the ME universe, so that is why we can't use visual comparisons. For the record, I have seen that seen well over 100 times now, and while I can stay there is visual, note VISUAL, evidence to support that it is Sol, that's all there is. Visual comparisons aren't enough to justify trivia nor anything else for that matter. If we could maybe see Arcturus Station, BioWare DLC pack on the Station perhaps, please, and the system it's in, then maybe things can change. Lancer1289 16:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC)